


Til the end of the line?

by cyan13



Category: mcyt
Genre: Banisment, Sad boi, Tommy is sad, excile, tubbo wish he had another choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyan13/pseuds/cyan13
Summary: Tommy is getting banished, and Tubbo wished he had another choice.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97
Collections: One Shots





	Til the end of the line?

**Author's Note:**

> A story I wrote for English class today, I kind of liked it so-
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Edit: Fun fact, never upload a story right after you sent it to your teacher for a class. she'll think you stool someone work-  
> that happened, so If I write any future stories like this, it prob gonna get published after the school year is done.

Tommy was exiled, again. How had this even happened?

Well, he knew why he was just not going to admit it, even to himself. 

He should never have burnt down that house, the blond knew. He should have just gone and shown Ranboo how to get around the nation. Like he should have done. 

They should not have grabbed some flint and steel, they should have not grabbed it and should have not tried to burn the house to the ground.

But they were teenagers, and teenagers make rash decisions.

Right?

And now he was taking the fall, taking the blame so the new guy didn’t have to deal with how bad punishment would be. So he didn’t have to look the president in the eye as he denied doing anything, and when he had no chose but to admitted it, he said he did it by himself.

Tommy just kept saying he was working alone.

He could see Ranboo hiding near the back, his tall structure almost towering over everyone. The blond could see Niki and Eret standing on either side of him, trying to comfort the teen, as they watched as Tommy was being exiled, for the second time in one year. 

It was almost fitting, the sixteen-year-old mused, glaring at his friends. Some even family. 

He was always the trouble maker, always the one to start a fight. 

Tommy knew he was nothing but trouble for them, and he was wondering why they even kept him around this long. Even his own brothers seemed better out of his presents, his own father as well. 

“Tommyinnit, for burning down Georges’s house and not taking responsibility,” said the short boy in front of him, staring down at the piece of paper. Even his own best friend didn’t want to meet his eyes. Fitting that Tubbo wouldn’t want to even look at him. He had thought they were partners in this whole thing. “You are hereby banished, exiled from by orders of me. As president, I revoke your citizenship. You are to gather your belonging and leave this country. This nation, by sunrise tomorrow.”

The teen let out a sigh, looking over the faces of those around them. They were supposed to always have his back. To always be there when he needed them. Guess that was a lie. 

Tommy could see the malic look Dream was giving him, his arm around a sad-looking George. The teen wanted to apologize, to tell them that he was sorry. That he wasn’t thinking. But he knew it would just be on deaf ears. They won’t listen to him, even if he did try.

He saw the look that his father was giving him, one of disappointment, but a hint of sadness was there. He felt sad. Why? Wasn’t he still mourning Wilbur? The son he had lost only days before. He should be focused on that, not him.

Tommy was never the favorite, so it didn’t matter to him. 

That night he packed his bag, holding up in his shell of a base he once had. It was full of cobwebs, from the months that he had been exiled the first time. He was barely home for a week before getting kicked out again. He thought he would at least be able to stay for a month or two before something like this would happen.

Who was he kidding, they have probably been wanting to kick him out since the day they got their country back. He was surprised they kept him around this long, after everything he did, so it was no surprise that now that he had burned down a house that he would be kicked out. 

“Tommy?” It was the voice of his best friend. Tubbo stood by the door, still wearing his suit and tie. The blond could see he had stress lines already forming under his eyes. “Can we talk?”

“Thought you didn’t want to talk to someone getting banished.” His voice sounded hollow. Was that how it sounded when he was put before the rest of the country? Tried and sad? “What do you want, Mr. President?”

The shorter teen walked father into the base, his shoulders were slumped. “Dream gave me a choice,” he said, running a hand throw his hair. “Either I get you banished or it would be the war for the country again. I don’t think any of us could handle another war. Not after the last two.”

He was right. But did that really mean that they had to throw Tommy to the wolves? To have him leave the place he had called home for so long? If he thought about it, better it is him than Niki or Ranboo. He might be the youngest one in the nation, but he was raised by a survivalist. Tommy knew what he had to do to survive. 

“Here, I want you to have this.” Looking up from his bag, he saw it was a bandana, a dark green one, with a few tears and stitches here and there. “Niki helped me fix it, and I wanted to at least give you something before you had to leave.”

The blond took it into his hand, rubbing his fingers over the steams and the wrinkles. He tied it around his wrist before untying the one around his neck, handing the red material to his friend. “Then we both can still be with each other, even if we’re miles away.”

Before another word could escape Tubbo’s mouth, the short teen tackled Tommy into a hug, almost knocking his friend down. 

“Best friend till the end of the line?” It was the tearful voice of his friend who said that and that made him hold on tighter. A tear escaped him, and he wishes he could hold his friend for longer, but time was running out when he had to leave.

Tommy pulled back, his hands resting on Tubbo’s shoulders. He looked at his friend, who had become president, was only sixteen, and had made such a hard decision for a nation he helped build. 

The teen could remember when Tubbo helped him build his railroad system, when he was a spy in the inside for Pogtopia, when the teen had fought by his side in the first war. There were so many memories that doted his mind, and he wished he could remember all of them, to never let that moment pass. He wanted to remember still. It might be his last time seeing Tubbo.

“To the end of the line, Big T,” his own voice was starting to shake. “To the end of the line.” 


End file.
